Dime
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Se sentia dolida y traicionada. Y todo por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Concurso: "¿San Desastrin? Mes del amor en ¡Siéntate!"


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son todos y cada uno de Rumiko Takahashi

**Este fic es perteneciente al concurso: "¿San Desastrin? Mes del amor en ¡Siéntate!" (Link: **www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/106058874/1/Concurso-San-Desastr%C3%ADn-Mes-del-amor-en-Si%C3%A9ntate**)**

**N/A: **Primero que nada quiero que sepan que me costó mucho más de lo que piensan escribir solo esto. Tuve que ver 3 veces la historia de Inuyasha y Kikyo, leer como 13 fics de ellos y aun me cuesta. Sé que es muy corto y tal vez tenga algo de Ooc así que de ante mano pido perdón a todos los fans de Kikyo, es que me ha costado muuuucho escribir sobre ella. Tal vez no sea lo que desean o hable más que nada de Kikyo pero ya me duele el estómago de solo releer esto.

Kikyo no es exactamente mi personaje favorito así que se imaginan lo que cuesta hacerla… bueno, sin más interrupciones les dejo lo me causo dolor de cabeza, digo el fic

* * *

Ella sabía que estaba mal, que todo lo que sentía en este momento era incorrecto. Pero ella sentía que debía hacerlo. Toda la vida fue la mujer que todos veían como elegante, sin pensamientos impuros, responsable, en otras palabras; perfecta.

Estaba harta de todo y solo quería ser una mujer normal, una más en la multitud, sentir eso que llamaban amor las chicas jóvenes de la aldea o incluso formar una familia. Pero desde su posición sabia cada uno de sus pensamientos y/o deseos era totalmente imposible. Pero eso había cambiado cuando conoció a aquel joven hanyô, aquel que simplemente le había robado el corazón. Ella sabía que ambos se necesitaban, necesitaban el amor o al menos la presencia del otro. Y por primera vez, dejo que su corazón fuera la que la guiase y no su mente. En ese momento pensó que estaba bien ya que sus sentimientos por ese muchacho eran más de lo que había imaginado jamás.

Pero se arrepintió. Cuando sintió como unas garras se incrustaban en su piel dándole una herida que podría se mortal se sintió traicionada y sobre todo estúpida. Se había dejado engañar por un simple medio demonio, sabía que eso podría haber pasado pero sus sentimientos jugaron en contra suya. Y perdió.

Con lo que le quedaba de fuerza tomo su arco y sus flechas dirigiéndose al Goshinboku, solo una vez más se dejaría dominar por sus sentimientos y se vengaría de aquel que había prometido estar con ella para siempre. En cuanto lo vio no dudo un segundo en soltar la flecha con todo su odio en depositado en ella, para luego dejarse caer y tomar la perla que le había causado tantos problemas. Miro a su hermana y lo último que le dijo fue que quemaran la perla con ella, en ese momento no tenía ni fuerzas, ni valor para decirle que la quería, su corazón estaba roto y no podía curar el de alguien más. Aun así con su último aliento susurro algo que ningún humano sería capaz de escuchar

_Dime InuYasha ¿Alguna vez me amaste?_

50 años habían pasado desde entonces pero ahora no era la sacerdotisa de la aldea, solo era un cuerpo de barro y huesos. Ahora sabía que su muerte fue una vil trampa. Ahora… sabía que se equivocó otra vez. Antes de que todo empezara había prometido que no se dejaría dominar ni siquiera por ella misma, pero rompió su promesa apenas sus ojos se posaron en aquel color dorado. Si tan solo no lo hubiera visto o si lo hubiera purificado a tiempo no hubiera habido traición alguna, no existirían tantas tragedias y no se sentiría dolida.

En este momento se encontraba nuevamente al borde de la muerte, solo que ahora estaba en los brazos de su amado. No se sentía traicionada y mucho menos sola, sabía que él la amaba tanto o más de lo que lo hacia ella, el problema es que era más que claro que no era la única que ocupaba su corazón, su reencarnación también estaba ahí. Esa chiquilla, Kagome, había logrado con su amado InuYasha lo que tal vez jamás hubiera visto; él estaba llorando por ella, diciendo lo que pensaba y sobre todo le decía con una mirada que la amaba con sinceridad. A pesar de todo él seguía ahí con ella, todas las veces que sintio que se había equivocado se esfumaron, aun lo amaba y lo amaría siempre sabía que él aria lo mismo, pero debía dejarlo ir. En este momento ya no quería que cumpliera su promesa, ya estaba feliz y en paz, ahora le tocaba a él ser feliz y sentir paz pues sabía que aunque la amase aun sin estar a su lado él ya tenía a alguien más.

Solo ese beso. Solo ese beso que le dio antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera hiso que se sintiera libre y amada. No necesitaba nada más.

Pero antes de irse susurro en el viento, las palabras que sabía que se guardarían en el corazón del ser que más amaba en esta vida y seguiría amando

_Dime InuYasha ¿Me recordaras siempre?_

* * *

Jamás volveré a escribir algo así, jamás

¡He dicho! Ò.ó

Yo dije que sería corto, y aunque no lo crean me esforcé de sobre manera para escribir esto y si de alguna manera les gusto o lo odiaron como a nada ¡Dejen su review! Así sabré que tan mala soy (?)

Bueno, los invito a pasar por el foro para votar sus tres fics favoritos

Nos leemos luego  
Sayonara!

PD: Si la señorita MJ. Hayden está leyendo esto le recomiendo que corra, porque buscare en donde vive y créame no le gustara verme ._.


End file.
